


A Helping Hand

by wantfastcars



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantfastcars/pseuds/wantfastcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking in Shirabe and Kirika in Maria's absence, Chris finds out that the two youngest Gear users apparently shared a bit more than a home with the pink-haired idol. Takes place shortly after the end of GX, while Maria and Tsubasa are in London together.</p><p>Contains Futa on Female. As a matter of principal, it should be mentioned that Shirabe is 15 and Kirika is 16 at the time of this story.</p><p>Upon review and evaluation, adding the non-con tag. While I did not intend it as such, it now feels necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

“You ready, Kiri-chan?”

“Of course!”

Shirabe bopped Kirika on her nose, eliciting a small yelp of surprise.

“Ouch! Shirabe-chan, what was that for?” Kirika asked, nose stinging, tears welling in her eyes.

“It'll look more convincing if you're crying,” Shirabe explained.

“Ooooh, good idea!” Kirika said, calling forth a sniffle.

“Excellent. Now, go ahead, Kiri-chan.”

\---

Chris awoke to a meek knocking at her door, and muffled voices that seemed to be arguing.

“Yukine-san!” Kirika's voice floated through the door, a strained whisper,

Alternatively, calling her name. Chris looked at her clock. Two thirty-eight. AM. She sat up, rubbing one eye with the back of her hand, and reaching for the over-sized T-shirt she kept near her bed if she needed to get up in the middle of the night. She pulled it over her head, the too-large garment hanging off one shoulder, but covering her otherwise-naked form completely. She shuffled out of bed and stumbled to the door, sleepily opening it.

“Kirika, you better have a really, really good reason for waking me up,” Chris muttered angrily, but her expression softened when she saw Kirika, and Shirabe next to her. She looked so afraid, her green pajamas hanging limply off her “What's the matter?”

“Kiri-chan had a nightmare,” Shirabe said softly, “She wanted to know if we could sleep in your bed. It might be comforting.”

“You have each other, don't you?” Chris asked. It's not that she didn't _want_ to invite them into her bed, she just... didn't want to.

“We do,” Kirika started, “but normally we'd also have Maria. She was always so warm and soft... it was comforting to be in bed with her.”

Chris was tough, hardcore, and absolutely not susceptible to Kirika's puppy-dog eyes. Which is why she sighed, opened the door wider, and gestured them inside. “Just don't try anything funny.”

Kirika and Shirabe walked in, nodding their thanks, and immediately began to remove their pajamas.

 _What did I_ just _say_? Chris thought. “What the heck are you doing?” she cried, voice barely below an outright shriek, constantly having to remind herself that despite the size of her home, it was an apartment and she did have neighbors. Neighbors who would not like to be woken up at two thirty-eight in the morning.

“Maria always said to do this when we got scared. She said the skin-to-skin contact made the cuddling more effective,” Kirika explained as she dropped her panties and sat down on the bed, completely nude, seconds before Shirabe joined her.

“If you don't want to get naked it's okay,” Shirabe said.

“It's fine,” Chris muttered, then mumbled the rest of her sentence.

“What was that?”

“I usually...” Chris trailed off, feeling the red rising in her face as she forced herself to say it out loud. “I... usually sleep naked, anyways.”

Kirika's face lit up. “So it won't be weird for you then!”

“I also usually sleep alone!” Chris snapped, before pouting a moment, then lifting her shirt and letting her breasts hang free.

“Just like Maria!” Kirika cheered, with Shirabe nodding her agreement. Chris' breasts were indeed marvelous, big and perky and round, with puffy, pink nipples adorning each mound like the cherry on top of a sundae.

“Stop comparing me to her!” Chris growled, crossing her arms over her ample chest. “Just get in bed already!”

“But you have to get in between us,” Shirabe said, “So we can be on both sides of you. Just like with-”

“Just like with Maria,” Chris interrupted, fuming. She mentally reprimanded herself for getting railroaded like this, but resolved to put her foot down. “Fine, fine. Fine. I'll get in. But no more complaining from you two!”

Chris propped one knee up on her bed and climbed into it, lifting the sheets and tucking herself underneath. “Well, get in.”

Shirabe walked around to the far side of the bed and jumped a little to get in, her legs not long enough to get up on Chris' raised bed. To the other side, Kirika slid in easily, shuffling up behind Chris and pressing herself against the older, but slightly shorter girl. Chris blushed a little as Kirika's breasts pressed into her back and the death-obsessed girl wrapped her arms around Chris in a lazy hug. To her front, Shirabe nuzzled in close, pressing her face into Chris' cleavage, and in turn throwing an arm over Chris' back and taking hold of Kirika's shoulder.

 _What in the hell were they doing with Maria all those years?_ Chris screamed internally. Really, the line of thought was a little disturbing. The intimacy here was... rather pleasant, actually. Kirika's warmth was comforting, and Chris unconsciously began to hug Shirabe, pulling the girl closer. It was surprisingly nice.

“You're so warm, Chris,” Shirabe said, “Just like M-”

“Don't ruin this,” Chris said quietly, hugging Shirabe closer and muffling the small girl with her breasts. “Stop comparing me to her. This is... nice, just... different. Let's try to get some sleep.”

Shirabe nodded silently and Kirika answered by pulling herself even tighter against their bountiful host. Chris closed her eyes and relaxed, letting the rhythm of her younger friends' breathing carry her to sleep.

\---

Chris awoke later that night to labored breathing in her ear and something hard sliding between her thighs. A hand caressed her ass, fingers pressing into the flesh softly, as though trying not to wake her up.

 _What the hell is this?_ Chris thought, _It can't be what it feels like... but it feels like..._ her thoughts trailed off as whatever it was between her legs brushed over her private areas, sending a tingling pleasure through her. Chris bid herself not to stiffen unnaturally, so she could take the assailant by surprise. A heavy breath rolled over her breasts and a few fingers pressed against her inner thighs from the front, softly holding onto the hot thing that was pumping under her. _What the hell is going on?_

“Kiri-chan...” Shirabe murmured, her breath warm and most against Chris' breasts, “Come, Kiri-chan...”

“Almost...”

_Come? Almost? They better not be-_

Kirika gasped, a quiet, strained sound, breath rushing past Chris' ear as the thing between her legs twitched and jumped and something warm and gooey poured from the end of it, oozing down her leg. No longer able to restrain her confusion and disgust, Chris sat bolt upright, prepared to confront her charges.

“Kirika, what are you- what are you... what...” Chris' anger crashed about whirling, swirling, and dissipating as she saw the massive, throbbing cock between Kirika's legs, the last drops of semen dribbling from it's tip. “I... you... what?”

“Sometimes when Kiri-chan gets excited she can't go to sleep without coming,” Shirabe explained calmly, rolling over and sitting up, revealing her own dick. “And sometimes when Kiri-chan gets excited... I do too. Normally we have Maria to help-”

“No. We aren't talking about Maria. We're not... we're not...” Chris trailed off as she tried to comprehend the sight before her, and desperately attempted to rationalize Maria helping... get them off. The feeling of something dripping off her thigh brought her back to reality. Shirabe dove forward, opening her mouth and licking some of the goo from the inside of Chris' thigh. Chris went bright red, pressing her hands down against Shirabe's head, a strangled “Stop!” finding it's way out of her mouth.

“Sorry,” Shirabe said, “Maria taught us never to waste food...”

“That's not food!” Chris shouted, “It's... it's... it's lewd! And why do you have...” she gestured wildly and the unexpected genitals, “ _those_?”

Shirabe continued to stare hungrily at the semen dripping down Chris' leg, both hands reaching forward. “Yukine-senpai... please...”

Chris' blush deepened even further and she looked to the side, staring intently at Kirika, who was laying on her back on the bed, her tongue hanging out, a satisfied smile on her face, her cock still half-hard. “F-fine, Shirabe... just... make it quick.”

Shirabe leaned in and made a long, slow lick along Chris' inner thigh, sweeping up, the motion heavy and sensual – cleaning off the semen, but leaving a thick trail of saliva in it's place. However, Shirabe didn't stop when she finished with Kirika's mess, and she continued upward, higher, her tongue getting dangerously close to...

“Shirabe, wait-” Chris' voice cut off sharply with a squeak as the tiny, twin-tailed teenager's tongue hit home, electric tingling coursing through her body as the muscle invaded her body. “Sh-shirabe, that's not- stop, please-”

Shirabe backed off, kissing Chris' mound, then her navel, slowly working her way up her senpai's body, over her breasts, sitting up on her knees until she was face to face with the older girl.

“Didn't you like it?” Shirabe asked, a sensual lilt in her voice bringing up memories Chris thought she had repressed, eliciting a response from her body she didn't want to acknowledge. She blushed heavily and tried to turn her head even further away, refusing to meet Shirabe's eyes.

“I think she did,” Kirika muttered, “Something is dripping down her leg and it's not my cum or your spit.”

“And as for _you_ ,” Chris started, glad to have something to be angry at, “What the hell were you doing without asking me? You were... you were... you were m-masturbating,” Chris forced the word out, “using my _legs_! Why? Why were you...”

“It's like Shirabe-chan said,” Kirika explained, sitting up as her dick continued to harden, “Once I get excited I can't sleep! I was just doing what I'd normally do, I wasn't thinking that you weren't Mar-”

“I am going to have a long talk with Maria when she gets back from whatever it is she's doing with Tsubasa...” Chris grumbled to herself, “This is not how to properly raise young girls!”

“B-but-”

“Yukine-senpai, I'm sorry-”

Chris turned back to Shirabe and brought her arms over the petite girl's shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

“If it will help you get to sleep – and you promise you won't do this again – I will... help you, with your... problems,” Chris said, trying to force a motherly tone out through her reluctance, “But just this once!”

“Oh thank you Yukine-san!” Kirika cried out from behind her, the blonde girl's energy suddenly restored, leaping up on her knees and hugging Chris tightly from behind. Chris stiffened as Kirika's dick pressed into the small of her back and the top of her ass, but willed herself to relax, her hair settling down on her head and her grip on Shirabe loosening.

“Don't mention it,” Chris said, “After all, what's a reliable senpai for? Now, what would you usually, ah, do?”

“Normally Maria would use her hands,” Shirabe explained, “or sometimes her mouth if that wasn't enough. Oh and sometimes-”

“Let's just... start with that,” Chris said, sitting back on her haunches a little to put a little breathing room between her and these two dangerously horny children. _Sometimes just her hands aren't enough? How horny do these two get?_ she thought to herself in disbelief, turning her body and scooting on her knees so both the other girls were in front of her, and tentatively reaching forward to take hold of their... their... _their cocks_ , she thought, and set her jaw. _I'm never going to get through this if I keep acting like this. I'll just be responsible, take charge, get them off, and we'll all go back to sleep and pretend it was just a weird dream in the morning. And then have a very, very serious phone call with Maria._

With a firm hand, Chris took each of their dicks in her grasp, and, as much as it baffled her that she was doing it, began to jack off her friends. Kirika moaned and bucked her hips, thrusting into it, while Shirabe whimpered, pulling away slightly, but saying nothing to discourage her senpai's ministrations. The motions were awkward and stilted, the differing sizes of their dicks and Chris' off-balance posture making for an overall less-than-perfect pair of handjobs. Kirika's wild bucking certainly wasn't helping either, thrusting in vain to find pleasure Chris' hand wasn't giving. _It seems I have no choice..._

“Kirika, please wait for just a moment,” Chris said, “You already... once... so... I'm going to take a moment to help Shirabe,” she explained, still unable to force out certain lewd words despite her immensely lewd actions. Kirika nodded and relaxed as Chris pulled away from her and moved over in front of Shirabe, spreading the diminutive girl's legs and laying down between them. “I-I'm going to use my m-mouth, okay, Shirabe?”

“P-please,” Shirabe whimpered, her dick twitching mere inches from Chris' face. Chris inhaled, a rich, musky scent filling her nostrils, but there was something else, too. Lifting Shirabe's balls delicately, Chris was surprised to find a cute little pussy hiding beneath them. _So they have both,_ she confirmed to herself, then leaned in and pressed her tongue to the slit. Shirabe's response was a sharp gasp and a whimper of pleasure, and Chris felt the testicles in her hand tighten slightly. Encouraged that this was the way to get Shirabe to finish, the larger girl dug in hungrily, licking and lapping thoroughly at every nook and cranny of Shirabe's tight little pussy. Her right hand moved away from the girl's balls, allowing them to fall unceremoniously across the bridge of her nose, and gripped the shaft of the dark-haired girl's cock.

This was much easier, only focusing on one, not having to worry about Kirika's wild attempts at self-pleasure. Here, with just the one, Chris could focus on the scents and sensations of Shirabe's lewd areas, twirling her tongue around as she stroked Shirabe off with her other hand. Almost unconsciously – almost – her left hand snaked under her body, sliding between her own breasts and her sheets, and found it's way to her crotch, and she moaned as she spread herself apart with two fingers and slipped a third inside herself. She felt a new blush rising, not of embarrassment, but of arousal. Her lips buzzed gently against Shirabe's lower set and she delved deeper inside herself and her new partner. Her legs spread slightly to get better access to her own pussy, attracting Kirika's attention.

“Hey, Yukine-san, that's no fair!” Kirika exclaimed, “You're helping Shirabe-chan and you're helping yourself! You should help me, too!” The blonde girl sat up on her knees and straddled Chris from behind, then lay down on top of her. Chris sighed a little, as much as she could, at least, at the soft contact, and then Kirika sat up and slid back. “So I'm going to help myself! To you!” She sat back on her haunches and gripped her dick, lowering it and aiming it at Chris' wet pussy.

Chris pulled away from Shirabe for a moment and took her fingers out, opening her mouth to protest, but before she could, Kirika speared into her. Chris cried out in pleasure and clapped a hand over her mouth, forced to stop tending to Shirabe as she tried desperately not to reveal how close to coming she was herself. She screamed once more into her hand before pulling it away.

“Kirika! You can't just j-jam it in like that!”

“S-sorry...” Kirika mumbled, trying to look sorry despite the pleased smile and the blush of arousal on her face, “You were just... paying so much attention to Shirabe, and you were playing with yourself, too, I just wanted to help.”

“W-well-” Chris started, and turned away with a blush

“Yukine-senpai was masturbating while licking my pussy?” Shirabe asked, cocking her head to the side.

“Yep!" Kirika beamed back at her. “Three fingers in there, all the way to the knuckle!”

“T-that's enough!” Chris shouted, attempting to sit up, but finding Kirika's weight (and cock) a little too much to allow for any significant movement.

“Yukine-senpai...” Shirabe started, her voice calm and level, “Kirika is seven inches deep in your pussy and moments ago you were licking mine like a dog. How is simply saying that you were masturbating – something that everyone does – more embarrassing than that?”

“Because- because...” Chris trailed off as she realized she didn't really have an explanation. Before she could construct a reason though, waves of pleasure rolled through her as Kirika began to pull out, then thrust back in, slow, deep strokes. Chris moaned, her hands leaving her mouth and gripping the sheets tightly. Another pump, hard but measured, brought a ragged breath from Kirika and now a shriek from Chris. The curvaceous, silver-haired girl's voice rose higher and higher as Kirika picked up her pace, forgetting about Shirabe, forgetting about Maria, forgetting everything but the pleasure of being filled up over and over. Finally, she heard Kirika yelling something, her voice distant, but with one last thrust, the girl buried her cock to the hilt in Chris' pussy, her hips pressed firmly against Chris' soft ass, and stopped moving.

“Wh-” Chris began to ask, slightly delirious, when Kirika's cock began to jump inside her, and something hot filled her belly. Chris felt her walls contract, her orgasm hitting her harder than Hibiki ever had. She screamed into her bed sheets, stars popping in her vision as she screwed her eyes shut. Semen flowed into her in staccato pulses, leaking out of her around the weak seal Kirika's cock made in her. Kirika had lost her strength and had collapsed upon Chris' back, her mouth next to the older girl's ear, her breath as irregular as the twitching of her cock, coming out in hot bursts. Chris felt her body relaxing, sleep threatening to take her as she lay on her bed in a state of post-coital euphoria.

“Hey, Yukine-senpai, it's no fair,” Shirabe's voice penetrated her reverie, “Kiri-chan has come twice now, and you came once, but I haven't come at all.” She playfully thwacked her dick against Chris' face for emphasis. “Come on, Yukine-senpai. Help.”

Chris rolled her head weakly but didn't say anything. Shirabe huffed and sat up, then pushed Kirika off of Chris' back, the blonde girl crying out in surprise but not physically protesting. With her lover taken care of, Shirabe turned her attentions back to Chris, roughly shoving the bigger girl so she rolled onto her back. Chris' tits flopped about, the great, fleshy mounds rolling like waves across her chest as she bounced on her bed. Shirabe glared.

“Sssssshirabe,” Chris slurred out, sounding almost drunken, “I'll... help you... when I can...”

“I'll just help myself,” Shirabe muttered, then swung her leg over her senpai's torso and straddled her, her cock laying on Chris' chest, between her ample breasts. Shirabe leaned forward and roughly took a handful of boob with each of her hands, and wrapped them around her cock. “I'm not jealous,” Shirabe said to herself, “I'm just appreciating them. In every way I can.”

“What are you...” Chris started, but trailed off when Shirabe started moving and picked up on it pretty quick. Shirabe began to slide herself back and forth, rolling her hips to effectively fuck Chris' tits. Chris shook her head to clear her thoughts and brought her hands up, pressing her breasts together around Shirabe's thrusting dick. _Anything to help_ , Chris thought, _the sooner this is over, the sooner we can pretend it didn't happen._ Shirabe took her hands away from Chris' chest and leaned forward, resting them against the bed for better leverage, thrusting more forcefully. Beneath her, a slick trail grew on Chris' stomach, arousal leaking from her tiny pussy.

“Wait, Yukine-san, just a moment,” Shirabe stopped for a second, “If you scoot backwards so your head is on the pillow, against the headboard...” Chris acknowledged her and scooted back, resting her head on the pillow, up at an angle.

“Like th-” Chris started as Shirabe shoved herself forward again, sliding her dick through Chris' boobs and straight into her mouth. Chris tried to object, but her mouth was filled with cock and she couldn't manage more than an agitated “mmmph!” Shirabe pulled backwards, loosing her dick from her host's mouth, pouting a little.

“Come on Chris, you've got to try harder than that. Lick it, suck on it,” Shirabe instructed, “You were doing it with my pussy earlier, so just suck it.”

 _Did she just call me 'Chris'? And what's with that tone?_ The voluptuous girl asked herself, before being distracted by dick once again. The warm rod found it's way into her mouth, it's smell intoxicating, and Chris was forced to remind herself that she did agree to help them get off so they could all get some sleep. Rolling her tongue inside her mouth, she wrapped around Shirabe's member as best she could, bobbing her head in an opposite rhythm to Shirabe's short thrusts. Lean in and take it deep as Shirabe pushed in, pull back and tease the tip with her tongue as the twin-tailed girl pulled out. She found herself lost in the rhythm of sex, rolling back and forth to pleasure her young charge, unable and unwilling to stop herself. She didn't even notice Kirika sitting up on the foot of her bed, stroking herself hard again. She didn't notice as Kirika squeezed her dick tight, rolling precum out the end, and lubed it up as best she could. She did, however, notice when Kirika pressed the tip against her anus and thrust forward, burying her girl-cock inside Chris in one go.

“Oh, Maria never let us do anal,” Kirika said with a gasp, sitting still inside Chris for a few moments, “It's so different... much tighter and- oooooh,” Kirika moaned as Chris clenched around her. Chris, for her part, felt her eyes watering, and was struggling with all her might not to bite down on Shirabe's dick.

 _What does she think she's do-oooh, oh- ah_ , Chris' train of thought derailed as Kirika pulled out and slammed herself in once again, her hips meeting against Chris' plush posterior with a delightfully lewd smack. It felt good – more than good, it felt amazing. Chris squealed against Shirabe's dick, focusing only on the pleasure in her ass and the warmth in her mouth. She stopped bobbing her head as Kirika and Shirabe thrust into her in unison, shaking her whole body, and gently knocking her head against the headboard. It didn't hurt, but it might have been distracting if Chris wasn't barely conscious of anything other than dick.

“Hey Kiri-chan, I think you broke her,” Shirabe said without missing a beat of her thrusting, “Do you think we should stop?”

“Hey Chris-senpai, should we stop?” Kirika asked. Chris didn't reply. “I think we're okay,” she continued, pulling out all the way and inserting just the tip into Chris' pink butthole, making quick, shallow thrusts with just the head of her dick. Chris jumped and twisted beneath her, writhing in pleasure as Kirika breached her virgin ass, only bringing Kirika even closer to orgasm. “I'm... so close... already... ah!”

“Me... too... finally,” Shirabe panted, ramming herself harder and harder into Chris' mouth, “So close, ahn, and... hah, ah- I'm coming, Chris, oh Chris, I'm coming!” Shirabe's dick exploded in Chris' mouth, pouring hot, sticky semen in powerful pulses, straight down Chris' waiting throat. Chris tried valiantly to swallow all of it, but the volume was simply too much, and she coughed and sputtered as Shirabe's cock popped free of her mouth, cum still flowing freely from the end of her penis. It pooled on Chris' chest and neck, filling her cleavage with the gooey stuff as Shirabe pulled backwards and rolled off the larger girl, her vision blurring as the last of the strongest orgasm she'd ever experienced finished flooding through her. Chris swallowed the last bits still in her mouth, and played with the remnants on her chest with a finger.

“I'm coming too!” Kirika shrieked, ceasing her shallow, ring-teasing thrusts, and jamming herself in deep, her balls emptying their contents inside Chris' rear. Chris moaned loudly herself, giddy at the warmth filling her, surprised at how much she was enjoying this new form of pleasure. Kirika collapsed forward, landing heavily on top of her, face-planting into Chris' semen-filled cleavage. Chris groaned in satisfaction at the fluid inside her, and at the duo finally being finished.

There was just one problem.

Chris wasn't finished. Oh no, the fluffy little ball of anger and tits hadn't come yet. Well, not again, and she was horny again now. Very horny.

“Alright you two,” she said with a bit of an edge in her voice, “I've gotten you off, now it's time for you to get me off. If you can't sleep when you're excited, neither can I.”

“Bu-” Kirika started, before Chris muffled her protests by hugging her closer into her tits.

“No buts.”

“We're finished now, though, we can't get hard again!” Shirabe objected.

“That doesn't sound like my problem,” Chris answered smugly. “Maybe you two can figure something out about that.”

“We could...” Kirika's voice faded as she sat up and pulled herself out of Chris, eliciting small gasps from both of them in the process. Kirika crawled over a little towards Shirabe, taking her softening dick in one hand and leaning down, taking it into her mouth. Shirabe inhaled sharply and let out a low moan, before twisting her torso and shuffling awkwardly to return the favor. Eventually pulling herself close enough to reach Kirika's member, she grabbed it and began to suckle on the tip, garnering stifled whimpers and moans from her partner.

“Kiri-chan... it's only fair to Yukine-san. We need to do our best for her,” Shirabe said softly, before diving upon the blonde girl's penis like a starving man upon a feast – sloppily and with fervor. Saliva dripped down the shaft as Shirabe slobbered all over Kirika's cock, sucking and licking with all the effort she could muster. She felt it begin to harden once more, as her own tool stiffened in reply.

“Alright, that looks good enough to start with,” Chris said, having sat herself up and moved back to rest against the headboard, idly massaging her pussy to welcome it's next visitor. “Kirika, you lay down beneath me. No, not on your stomach. Cock up. Yes, much better,” she hesitated for a moment, exhaled, and rolled forward onto her knees, shuffling over to her friend and lover, and swinging a leg over her, facing away. She sat down on Kirika's stomach, leaning back and putting weight onto her hands so as not to suffocate the taller girl, then positioned herself over Kirika's waiting cock. “You ready?”

“Please don't ride me to death,” Kirika whimpered.

Chris took that as a yes, and sat down hard, crying out in happiness as she was once again filled so deeply. There was something missing, something... quiet and calm. “Sh- hoo- Shirabe,” Chris said, and beckoned the girl closer with a finger, slowly bouncing her hips up and down to get used to the new position. “Y-you too. You... dick... too.”

“Yukine-san... you want me to put my dick in your pussy too?” Shirabe asked, for the first time uncertain if doing this was a good idea.

“Yes,” Chris said, swinging her hips in a small circle, Kirika twitching below her, “Yes! Stick it in!” Chris was shouting now, anger and arousal in her voice, reaching one hand up and spreading her lips as best she could with two fingers. “Do it!”

“O-okay,” Shirabe said, and crawled forward, then sat up on her knees and placed her dick against the underside of Kirika's, pressing hard against Chris' seemingly-filled entrance. “Are you sur-”

“Shove it in already!”

Shirabe swallowed heavily and complied. She pushed down against Kirika's cock, showing a small amount of empty space in Chris' love tunnel, and rocked her hips forward as hard as she could. Chris screamed out in pleasure as Shirabe slid inside her, with less resistance than either of them expected, reveling in the stiffness of their cocks inside her. Shirabe exhaled harshly, gasping for air at the slickness of Chris' walls combined with the rigidity of Kiri-chan's dick. Her knees shook and threatened to give out.

“Oh _yes_!” Chris yelled, “That's amazing! Fine! Perfect! Now...” she paused, took a deep breath, and dropped her hips down, taking Kirika and Shirabe in as far as she could go.

“Y-y-yukine-senpai,” Kirika whimpered from below, her lips trembling as she tried her hardest to hold in her orgasm, “I'm... I'm gonna...”

“Oh don't you _dare_ ,” Chris growled, “Not yet, not until I do!”

“I'm wi-ith Kiri-chan,” Shirabe said, withdrawing from Chris as their senpai raised her rear again, “I'm – ah – not too far – ahn!”

“Not yet, not yet!” Chris said, rolling and shaking her hips violently, feeling both cocks slide in and out of her slightly out of sync. Kirika couldn't do a thing but sit there and be ridden violently and try her hardest not to orgasm, but Shirabe was trying to thrust into Chris as the older girl bobbed on both their dicks. “I'm almost there, almost,” Chris was panting now, blush heavy in her cheeks as arousal burned deep within her, heat building in her loins.

She came, walls clamping down hard on both her younger lovers, and rolling them over the edge into their orgasms as well. Kirika gasped, a silent, powerful climax rocketing through her and pouring out into Chris. Shirabe, on the other hand, was practically screaming, her voice high and shrill, something halfway between a shriek and a moan, warm, gooey semen gushing out of her and filling Chris in tandem with Kiri-chan. The second cock meant Chris' pussy wasn't as tightly sealed as before, and as Chris sat down hard on Kirika, Shirabe fell on top of her, and their cock-juice flowed freely from Chris' hole, dripping down Kirika's shaft and trickling over her balls, pooling beneath them. Chris was barely conscious, orgasm still rippling through her, vagina milking her lovers for everything they had, pulling semen deep inside her. She felt it, felt their love, their warmth, their respect, all of it filling her and showering her with happiness. The strength disappeared from her arms and she fell down onto Kirika, the sudden movement freeing both Kirika's and Shirabe's members from the clutches of her pussy. Semen streamed from her, completely dashing any hope the sheets may have had, and any hopes of further sex.

From behind, Kirika's arms wrapped around her, hugging her close. On top, Shirabe mirrored the motion, pulling her tight.

“Thank you, Yukine-senpai.”

“Thanks, Yukine-san.”

“You're welcome,” Chris said breathlessly, taking one of Kirika's hands with one of her own, and taking hold of Shirabe with her other, “I should thank you as well. This was... fun.”

“So we might do it again sometime?”

“Maybe... maybe,” the elder girl sighed, “I'll just have to talk to Maria about it first. Let's get some sleep. Good night, girls.”

“Good night, Yukine-senpai.”

“Sleep well, Yukine-san.”

The three pulled each other tighter, nuzzling close, and drifted off to sleep, in a happy, sticky pile.

\---

“Maria, could you get the phone? I'm in the shower,” Tsubasa called from the bathroom, hearing the telephone start to ring in their hotel room. A muffled acknowledgment found it's way to her ears past the hiss of the shower, then a few seconds of silence, then Maria screaming into the phone.

“You did _what_ with them?”

 


End file.
